poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Visits The Tower of Terror
Winnie the Pooh Visits The Tower of Terror is first Winnie the Pooh/Disney's Remake Ride from made by LegoKyle14. It appeared on Google Drive on October 29, 2016 (Just in time for Halloween). But a present-day remake version will be made by LegoKyle14 and Magmon47 and it will appear on Google Drive as a part of double feature with Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked (Hosted by Cryptkeeper) in the near future. Plot Buzzy Crocker is a down-on-his-luck newspaper editor who, after being fired at the Los Angeles Banner for publishing a news story which turned out to be fake, now contributes for a supermarket tabloid along with his niece Anna. His "reports" attracted the attention of an old woman named Abigail Gregory, who was witness to an incident in Halloween1939, when five hotel guests, namely singer Carolyn Crosson, her boyfriend Gilbert London, child actress Sally Shine, her nanny Emeline Partridge, and bellhop Dewey Todd, were killed in an elevator while they were on their way to a party at the Tip Top Club located at the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Abigail claims that Emeline Partridge was behind the incident, sending the four passengers to their deaths out of annoyance over Sally's spoiled attitude; it however backfired, trapping them as ghosts inside the hotel. She then explains that the spell can be reversed once the elevator is repaired, and items belonging to the passengers are found, repeating what the guests did on Halloween. They then enlist the help of Chris "Q" Todd, a car mechanic and Dewey's grandson, who, despite being initially reluctant, volunteers to help his deceased grandfather and the four other guests. As Buzzy and Anna venture into the abandoned hotel, they meet an actress named Claire Poulet, who asked if they needed an actress to play as Emeline in Buzzy's newspaper article. Buzzy vainly tries to develop a relationship with Claire, to which the latter also expresses her feelings. Fearing an intrusion, the ghosts then attempt to ward off Buzzy and Anna. The latter pleads for her life, offering help for them to move on. After an argument between Dewey, Gilbert and Sally, Carolyn reappears, revealing she was the same "Claire Poulet" whom Buzzy talked to previously. In an outburst Anna blamed Emeline for the other guests' deaths. Shocked and dismayed at being put to blame, Emeline proves her innocence, to which the other ghosts agree. Jill then reveals Abigail's real intentions: Abigail was the one responsible for the disappearance of the hotel guests on the elevator, including her younger sister Sally Gregory, out of personal vendetta and jealousy against her sister's booming career. Buzzy then realizes that what they did actually gave Abigail the means to complete her spell. The team then rushes back to the hotel, but they are too late. Meanwhile, the ghosts board the elevator. Anna rushes in as well, trying to keep them from boarding. Sally manages to run out of the elevator, joining the living, but Anna gets trapped as the passenger elevator moves up. They then confront Abigail, who then tearfully admits her wrongdoing. Meanwhile, the elevator continues to move up, only to once again get stuck on the eleventh floor, with only minutes left before history repeats itself. Sally, wondering what the commotion was about, joins the group, and Abigail gets frightened. Sally reveals that the whole party was meant to be a surprise birthday for her older sister all along, and apologizes for not being able to get to the party. Sally even kept the present she wanted to give to Abby, a bracelet with their names on it. Abby, Buzzy, Jill, Q and Sally then board the service elevator, catching up with the others on the eleventh floor. Anna manages to escape from an emergency escape hatch, rejoining Buzzy and the others in their elevator. At exactly 8:05pm, the lightning strikes the hotel again, and both elevators plummet downwards. Amidst the chaos, Sally forgives her sister, and as they hold hands, they both turn into a shower of gold dust, breaking the curse and stopping both elevators just as they were about to hit the ground floor. The groups are saved, and they all go to the Tip-Top Club on the top floor, restored to its former glory. One by one, the ghosts then ascend to Heaven, along with the other partygoers. Abigail, young once more, appears, joining once more with her sister, and thanks her for the present. The Gregory sisters then join hands and vanish into the night, breaking the curse on the hotel. With the spell broken, the Hollywood Tower Hotel is re-opened to the public, with Q taking charge (since he is the last living relative in the Todd family.) Trivia * Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Dr. Facilier, Megan and Foop guest started in both version of this film. * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Genie, Iago, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttrak, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Clyde McBride, Nora Beady, Professor Mertin Fargleman, Pete, and Team Rocket will guest starring in present-day remake version of this film. * Dr. Facilier, Megan and Foop will work with Abigail in both versions in this film, but Dr. Facilier, Megan, Foop, Nora Beady, Professor Mertin Fargleman, Pete, and Team Rocket and will be working for Abigail, until she reformed in the present-day remake version of this film. * Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Olive Doyle, Andrea, Mia, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Scruffy, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls, Perry the Platypus, Katie Knight, and Poof will be joining Pooh and his friends in upcoming LegoKyle14 and Magmon47's present-day remake version of this film. * The Original film takes place after Tino's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers ''(Which Lincoln and his sisters already know Dr. Facilier), ''Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life ''(Witch Pooh and his friends already know Megan) and ''Winnie the Pooh and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016) ''(Witch Pooh and Lincoln and his sister already know with Foop). But in the remake version take place after * ''The Winnie the Pooh series, A-N-T Farm, Phineas and Feb, The Lion King, The Weekenders, Aladdin, Mickey Mouse's Cartoon, the Kingdom Heart Franchise, The Princess and the Frog and Tower of Terror were all made by Disney. * In the remake version, Clyde McBride will faced Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Scar, Megan, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget, Nora Beady, Professor Mertin Fargleman, Foop and Team Rocket for the first time. And Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob, Tai and and their friends will meet Clyde McBride for the first time. * During the battle scene in the Original version, Jennifer Saunders's version of the song Holding Out for a Hero (taken from Shrek 2) is featured. But in the remake version, VS Disney Boss and Vs Final Ansem from Kingdom Hearts, and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3q7zmXc-Yk&index=1&list=LLxHclYVW2RiuwjncvJIAFqQ I Am a Masterbuilder] from The Lego Movie Soundtrack will be used in the battle scene. * We'll Meet Again - Vera Lynn will be sued in the both end credited, but in the remake version The Monster Mash (Preformed by Bobby Pickett) and Transcript * ''Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror/Transcript'' Links Original Version: * Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkQURfTGJqVnYwNnc/view * Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAka0xZaU1FSVQya2s/view * Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkYVFweGhUSlMyRnc/view * Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkSXhRVlU2cWQzYVk/view * Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkanJ1bjZoZXhFR3M/view * Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAka0QzRWZyVExqcE0/view * Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkMUFWeVQ1ak5vZ2M/view * Part 8/End Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkMDdjVXdPU080bWM/view Remake Version: * (TBA) Intermission The Double Halloween Feature with it's Nickelodeon short film Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked and remake of this film will feature two music videos: Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Mystery films Category:Magical films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney's Rides Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:Magmon47 Category:Remakes